


The Heater is Actually on "Auto"

by Rootallica615



Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know you love that shit man, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, Sex, Sleepy Boys, aesthetic, it's too gay, kinda smut, not graphic, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: Ian and George enjoy a nice morning in bed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes I’m into weird shit right now so I’m sorry if this isn’t the anime you wanted lol.
> 
> And yes I know bare-backing is dirty but I just don’t feel like writing about condoms. Y’all know you should use condoms; stay safe and do it for me, mkay?

The air in their apartment was cold. Winter had finally settled in where they lived and apparently the heater was a no-no, in an effort to save money, until it became unbearable. George buried his face under the comforter to keep in the warmth, his back to Ian who was sprawled out next to him. He should have worn a long sleeve to bed too but he was always too hot at night. He sighed still half asleep, not yet ready to open his eyes to the dim, gray room. George felt Ian shift next to him and roll over; maybe he was getting ready to get up. He wished he wouldn’t though, it was still early and they didn’t have anything to do today. George stayed still, dozing as he felt Ian scoot in closer. An arm wrapped around his torso and he began to slide backwards until his back was met with Ian’s warm shirt. His head fell into the crack between their pillows and George rolled over just a bit to finally open his eyes and spare Ian a glance. Ian had already dozed off again and George lifted an arm to rub the sleep from his eyes. He rolled completely to return Ian’s embrace and snuck his head onto the other’s pillow. Ian let out a puff of air and shook his face to escape the tickle of George’s fluffy hair that had invaded his space.

“Good morning…” Ian mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Morning.” They finally made eye contact and Ian moved in for a short kiss. “You stink.” George let a smile creep onto his face

“You stink too my man.” Ian stared at George and lifted up on one elbow to hover over him. George leaned up and caught another kiss, leading into a longer series of lazy kisses. Ian took this time to make his way between George’s knees, which slid up to invite him. Their body heat was nice and George lifted the comforter up over Ian’s shoulders and wrapped them up, hugging Ian’s body to his once their kisses ceased.

“It’s cold in here and your stingy ass won’t let me turn on the heater.” George lightly complained and Ian looked at him mischievously.

“But I’m your heater.”

“Shut up.” George ran a hand over Ian’s messy hair and Ian went in for more snogging.

“You wanna do it?” George made a face and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hell yeah.” Ian laughed into his neck and started kissing there, ridding George of his short lived joking mood. His sighs got heavier as he felt Ian’s hands start to roam, and before he knew any time had passed their underwear was off and Ian was slipping inside him. George moaned and tightened his arm around Ian’s torso. It felt so good and he mentally cursed himself for always being so vocal. Ian however loved the noises George made and how loud he could get when they really got going, but he was determined to take it slow and enjoy how George felt around him. 

When they had gotten to know each other while making videos and going to events together, he never knew their relationship would develop like this, and he was glad for every moment of it. He knew how many fuckboys and girls wanted to be in this position right now, but George chose him, and frankly it was the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He looked down at George’s face, closed eyes and messy hair, mouth slightly parted, and he let out a groan.

When they finished the comfort of the bed was way too enticing, but they knew they’d regret not cleaning up. Ian carefully slid himself off the bed and once he made it to the bathroom he looked back at George still laying on his back, unable to move because of the mess. He looked at Ian with a satisfied expression.

“Hurry up it’s drying!” Ian laughed and headed back to the bed. He definitely wouldn’t give this up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas to me, this fic is my gift to myself this year, yay!


End file.
